The Way in Which She Lives
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Ceres Fauna is a 17-year-old girl who gets stuck in America alone when the zombie apocalypse breaks out. She must survive in an unfamiliar place as she meets new people. Could joining the group be a good idea or something she would regret it? Rewrite of "School Trip Massacre." Rated M for adult themes in future chapters.


**_AN: Ceres is pronounced like Series. TWD characters do not belong to me. This is a rewrite of my story "School Trip Massacre." I'm not removing the old version. Please feel free to provide constructive criticism. I am writing this, well rewriting, after practically 2 years of being inactive in my writing. I would say I'm a little rusty but, I was never very good anyway. Hopefully, I don't make Ceres out to be too "Mary Sue" like I did in the original version. Please point out when I do something unrealistic without a good explanation so that I may edit and improve. Anyways, please_** enjoy.

Ceres Fauna is a 17-year-old college student from England. She gets decent grades in the classes she actually puts effort into. She is the adventurous type, growing up with a father who enjoyed survival and attending clubs as she grew up she learned a lot about basic survival techniques. Ceres has a relatively good relationship with her family despite the difference in political views. She grew up being close to her older brother but, they grew apart as she entered college. However, now she misses her brother. The person who annoyed the hell out of her when he acted as if he was her parent. She missed his nagging and his over protectiveness and she missed being home with her family.

Ceres regretted deciding to go on the college trip to Atlanta with her Archaeology class. It was the reason why she was separated from her family. It sounds a little far-fetched to say it was regrettable, right? But... when the fucking zombie apocalypse breaks out and you have no way of getting home, you would regret it too.

It wasn't surviving in the beginning that was tough for Ceres, she had that in the bag, it was watching as her classmates and teachers died one by one. You wouldn't expect the short, seemingly fragile girl would be the only one to survive yet she was. She looked in the reflection of the glass at herself. She had a homemade bow slung over her right shoulder, her teal coloured hair that was fading was tied into a ponytail, she wore jeans with a black tank top under a leather jacket and black timberlands. Of course, she also had a bag pack that carried food, some medicine and water in too.

She was currently stuck in in some clothing store surrounded by zombies alone. She had come to grab extra clothes but, wound up being trapped in there. She was lucky she knew that getting food, water, medicine, and weapons was a priority over clothes otherwise she'd be well and truly fucked.

"Oh? What do you have here?" A bald man with a heavier build and a brow that constantly frowned spoke causing Ceres to jump. His accent was heavy yet Ceres could tell that he wasn't from Atlanta.

"A girl? What do I look like? A zombie?" She smirked. It was nice to have interaction with a human, it had been too long.

"Very funny." He paused, "are you alone or do you have a group?" He asked. She was about to respond but,

"Merle? You found anything in here?" An Asian man spoke as he entered the room followed by a group of people?

"Just this lil lady."

"Hi..." She greeted them. "And I'm alone, Merle."

"Your accent... where are you from?" The blonde woman asked her.

"England. I came here on a trip for class but, I guess I'm stuck here."

"A class trip? How old are you kid? How did you even survive alone?" The Asian asked her.

"Um... I'm 17. I was taught survival techniques growing up... I may seem fragile... that doesn't mean that I am... however, I would rather not be alone... lack of human interaction was driving me crazy."

"Why don't you join us? I'm Glenn. The blonde woman is Andrea, The black guy is Theodore or T-Dog-"

"Call me T-dog."

"I got it, T-dog." She smiled.

"Anyway you know this is Merle," Glen gestured at the man she met first, "The black woman is Jacqui and finally this is Morales." Glen finished speaking as he gestured to the guy.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Ceres. Weird name, I know." She laughed.

"Glenn. There's a man out there." She waved the man over as she lowered the binoculars.

"Alright, where is he now?" He asked in return.

"He just got into that tank. He's surrounded by zombies. Most of them are distracted by the horse he came in on."

"I'm gonna go help him." He told me. I was having none of it. I was the one who saw him. I want to help him.

"No. You've risked your life for us enough times already. I've been in Atlanta since the outbreak. Plus the bow is a lot quieter than that gun of yours." She said. He nodded accepting it. She nodded back before tuning the radio to connect to the one in the tank.

"Hello, are you alive in there?" She waited for a response before trying again, "If you're there, please respond."

"H-Hello?" He said, "Is it safe out there?"

"No, you're surrounded by zombies. You don't need to worry, some are distracted by the horse. There's a few on the tank but, you can get out of there if you go for the 'right' side of the tank." She explained to him.

"Then what do I do?" He asked. He seriously doesn't know what to do? Idiot.

"Run around the block. I'll meet you there and help you back to my group."

"Alright on the count of 3."

"1.. 2 .. NOW!" She said before his head popped out of the top of the tank.

Ceres made her way to the block where she told him to meet her. She took a few zombies out easily with her bow.

The man ran past her causing her to have to grab him and pull him into the alleyway. Does he not know how to follow instructions? Ceres lead him back to where that the group was.

"Really smart move to bring a horse into a city full of zombies you had there sheriff. Did you have a death wish?" She told sarcastically.

"Wasn't my intention." He replied.

...

An hour later Merle was arguing with T-Dog calling him a load of racist names.

"You really remind me of my dad, Merle." She scoffed, "He's a racist arsehole too."

The man she saved, Rick, took action and cuffed Merle to a pipe handing Cere the keys afterward.

"Who the hell are you, man!" Merle complained shouting loudly.

"Officer friendly," Rick replied coldly. Merle sniggered at this.

"I'm just a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone who gets in the way of this is going to lose." The cop said as he held a gun to Merle's head before walking off.

The group made a plan to get out of Atlanta and back to the rest of their group. The plan worked and Rick returned with a van to get them out of there. Glenn had gone speeding off with the car alarm blaring to distract the zombies.

Ceres walked across the rooftop, going to uncuff Merle. She may not like his racist ways or him but, she wasn't going to let him die up there. She wasn't that cruel.

"Come on. We ain't got all day I told him."

Soon enough the group had gotten into the back of a white delivery van and was fast approaching the campsite."

"Hey! Come meet everyone." Morales shouted to the truck signaling it was time to meet the rest of the group.

"Here goes nothing" They both mumbled under our breath.

Ceres exited from the van with Rick following behind her. She wasn't expecting to see anyone she knew there. She, of course, didn't. She walked up to the group getting ready to introduce herself. A brunette boy turned his head in their direction, his eyes widening in surprise as tears of joy ran down his cheeks and he ran towards them,

"Dad!" The boys shout caused the brunette woman to run over to Rick as well, Ceres supposed this was his wife and son. She smiled sadly at their happy reunion. She was happy for them but, it saddened her. She knew she would probably never see her family again.


End file.
